In The Arms Of Love
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Duo/Heero songfic. Yaoi. The sequal to 'Don't Want You Back'. Reviews welcome.


****

IN THE ARMS OF LOVE

__

I see your face and feel your heartache

I see the trace of the tears you have cried

The silent sound of the hurt left unspoken

You were strong enough to hide

Where are you, Duo?

It had been three years – three long years since the day that Duo Maxwell had walked out on Heero Yuy. Ever since then, Heero had been determined to find his lover, to explain that the reasons for Duo leaving were complete fabrication. As Heero typed away at his keyboard, running through yet another lead in his search, anger threatened to rise up as he recalled the letters he'd found – the letters that _she_ had sent his beloved.

Relena Peacecraft. He'd known the girl had a crush on him, knew that she was dense enough not to see that he had no and never would have any interest in her. But he'd never thought she'd go so far as to fabricate a relationship with him – and then send the letters he'd supposedly sent her to Duo. 

__

All your life, no one's ever shown you

What it's really like to have someone to hold you

I never even told him how I felt, cursed Heero. _It's no wonder he believed those letters_. And so, for the last three years, he'd searched for his runaway love. He had to tell Duo – had to show Duo just how much he meant to him. 

__

In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away

I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm

Your shelter from the rain

And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness

All of the pain

And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love

"When I find you, Duo," Heero said aloud, "I'll never let you go again."

__

We search the world for a little compassion

For just one look through the eyes of a child

For one more chance to be a believer

While there's still a chance in time

Duo Maxwell picked at the food on his plate. He hadn't wanted to eat at the hotel he was staying in – he hadn't even wanted to stay in a hotel. But his flight to America had been canceled, so he was forced to spend a night at his layover point. He'd been doing nothing but running for the last three years, and now he wasn't even sure what he was running from. Maybe his own personal demons. He didn't know. 

__

All your life no one there beside you

Close your eyes and let this moment find you

As usual, he was alone. 

Duo sighed and pushed his plate away. He just wasn't hungry. Tossing a few dollars on the table to tip the waitress, he slid out of the booth and headed for his room. 

__

In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away

I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm

Your shelter from the rain

And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness

All of the pain

And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love

"Are you happy with her, Heero?" he whispered. "Did I ever mean anything to you?"

He reached for the door to his room, and the one next to his swung open. 

__

High above the world where dreams are sailing

Far beyond the brightest shinin' star

Where everything you've wanted for it waiting

Heero glanced over at the young man about to enter the room adjacent to his. He started to nod in greeting . . . and froze. There was no mistaking the man. The braid, the wardrobe, the eyes – and the God-I'm-seeing-a-ghost expression on his face. 

"Heero." Duo whispered hoarsely.

Heero tried to reply, but he couldn't get any words out. He'd rehearsed what he'd say when he saw Duo again, but now all his words escaped him. Perhaps because he hadn't been prepared. Not that it mattered. Duo was here. Duo was really here.

Duo gripped the doorknob as if he were about to bolt into the room. "Where's Relena?" he asked suddenly, silently cussing himself out. 

"I don't know," Heero replied immediately, "and I don't care."

Duo looked at him. And was stunned at the emotion he saw in his former lover's cobalt blue eyes. 

"It wasn't true, Duo," Heero said, his voice shaking with intensity. "None of it was true."

Had Heero told him that under any other circumstances, Duo would have slapped him across the face and taken off. 

But Duo had seen Heero's eyes. And he knew that those cobalt blue echoed his own violet. 

__

In the arms of love, heaven's just a heartbeat away

I'll be your light in the dark, your shield from the storm

Your shelter from the rain

And in the arms of love I'll lift you above all the madness

All of the pain

And you'll be safe and warm here in the arms of love

Duo threw himself at Heero, and felt the Wing pilot's arms wrap around him, pulling him close. 

"I love you, Duo," whispered Heero.

And Duo knew it was true. 

__

I'll keep you far from harm here in the arms of love

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing © Sotsu Agency and Sunrise

'_In The Arms Of Love_' © Michael Bolton

__


End file.
